The Valentine Vigilante!
The Valentine Vigilante! is the 9th episode of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". Script Synopsis - It is Valentines Day, but there is one problem. Every Valentines Day, a mysterious figure known as Heart Head, The Valentine Vigilante goes out and ruins Valentine's Day. It is up to Culdee and his friends to catch the Vigilante and successfully spread the love to Pensacola! (It starts off with Ice Man in his room writing a letter) Ice Man: Just got to add the finishing touches and DONE! Perfect! She will definitely like this! (Suddenly Spiderman comes in the room) Ice Man: OH SH*T! (Ice Man then hides the letter under his drawer) Spiderman: Hey Ice Man! Ice Man: Oh hey Spidey! Spiderman: What was that letter you hidden under your drawer? Ice Man: Its nothing! Its just some crap that no one wants to see! (Spiderman then picks up the letter) Ice Man: HEY DON'T- (Spiderman then reads the letter) Spiderman: HAH! HEY FIRESTAR! ICE MAN'S GOT A C- Ice Man: NOO! (Ice Man then tackles Spiderman. Murder Man, Mega Maid, and Firestar then come in) Murder Man: What the hell was that noise? (Murder Man then sees Spiderman and Ice Man fighting) Murder Man: Hey! Stop fighting! It is Valentine's Day and all I see is the opposite of love! So stop! Come on Mega Maid! (Murder Man and Mega Maid then leave) Firestar: Whats going on? I heard my name! Spiderman: DUDE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS! ICE MAN'S GOT A C- (Ice Man then freezes Spiderman) Ice Man: I have a... uh.. cold! Firestar: Heh! Makes sense. I mean you are "Ice Man". See ya guys later! Ice Man: Phew! (Suddenly Spiderman breaks free from the ice block) Spiderman: -CRUSH ON YOU! Wait? Where is she? (Ice Man then slaps Spiderman) (It then switches to the Town Hall where Culdee, Rh and Sunny are decorating the place with Valentine's decorations) Crash: Looking good guys! Man! Soon the Town Hall is gonna be decorated in time for the Valentine's Day Party! Culdee: Yeah! (Culdee then gets down from the ladder) Sunny: Wow! Look at the place! We never had Valentine's Day at Greenhouse! It looks beautiful! Rh: You can say that again! Hey Crash. Whens the dance gonna happen? Crash: It begins at Midnight! Rh: Awesome! Crash: Anyways! You all best get home. The dance is gonna happen in 6 hours! Culdee: Well, see you guys at midnight! Rh: Bye! Sunny: See ya! (Culdee, Rh, and Sunny then go to their homes) Crash: Ah well. Time to sign more papers! (Crash then goes back into the Town Hall. But once he does, a man with a heart shaped head then walks up to the Town Hall) ???: Exterminate all love! (The heart headed man then grabs a gun and shoots the Valentine's Day decorations destroying them) ???: It is done! (Suddenly the heart headed man then hears Crash whistling) ???: Oh sh*t! (The Heart headed man then runs away. Crash then exits the town hall) Crash: Man today is gonna be filled with love! I'm gonna check the decorations! (Crash turns around only to see the decorations destroyed) Crash: WHAT THE HELL? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DECORATIONS!? (Crash then turns around and sees the heart headed man run away) Crash: Hey! Come back here! (It is too late as the heart headed man escapes) Crash: You can't escape! I will find you and you will pay for the decorations! (It then switches to Culdee playing Fortnite with TrashTalker69 again) Culdee: Man Valentine's Day already! You excited? TrashTalker69: Oh please. Love is for suckers! Culdee: Heh? Says the guy who goes on Tinder all the time! TrashTalker: WHA- HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW ABOUT MY TINDER?! Culdee: 2 words buddy! Ma-gic! TrashTalker: Thats 1 word dumb@$$ Culdee: Whatever! Go back to catfishing! TrashTalker: You're a poopnose! (TrashTalker then gets muted) Culdee: *sigh* Well back to making some CuldeeFell Shortz! (Suddenly Culdee gets a call from Crash) (Culdee then picks up the phone) Culdee: Yello? Crash: Culdee! I need you to get Sunny and Rh! Something weird just happened! Culdee: Got it! I'll get them asap! (Culdee then hangs up and runs to Sportster's Bar) (It then switches to Sunny, Buckaroo, MarioFan, and Rh at the bar) MarioFan: So I was like, "Bugs Bunny can do better then him! His face looks like @$$!"! (Everyone then laughs) (Culdee then barges in) Culdee: Rh! Sunny! Rh: Yeah Culdee? Sunny: What is it? Culdee: Its Crash! He wants us! Rh: Again? Sunny: Maybe its more decorations! Rh: If it is then I'm coming! Sunny: Me too! (Culdee then leaves. Sunny and Rh then follow him) (It then switches to the town hall. They see the decorations destroyed) Culdee: What the hell? Sunny: What happened to the decorations? Rh: Who would do such a thing? (Crash then comes out) Crash: Guys! Culdee: Crash! The decorations have been destroyed! Crash: I know! I'll explain what happened inside! Culdee: Okay! (Culdee, Rh and Sunny follow Crash in the Town Hall) Crash: So basically I was inside signing papers when all of a sudden this heart headed guy came out and destroyed all the decorations! Culdee: What?! Sunny: Heart headed? Rh: We need to find him! Sunny: How do we do that? Rh: I don't know! Crash: Whatever! I'm gonna try to figure out what to do? You guys try to look for him! If you guys catch him, I will give you free boxed chocolates! Culdee: YES! Rh: I'm in! Sunny: What are chocolates? (Culdee then looks at Sunny) Culdee: Seriously? Rh: Don't judge her. She came from another planet! Crash: Well you guys can get chocolates and I guess I can give Sunny boxed sweetened dirt- Sunny: I'M IN! Crash: Jesus! Alright! Culdee: Alright guys! Lets go find this Heart Head! (Culdee, Rh, and Sunny then leave) Crash: Good luck guys! (It then switches to Heart Head entering a valentine's shop) Employee: Hi! Welcome to the Valentine's shop- (Suddenly Heart Head then then slams the employees head to the desk) Employee: AGH! Heart Head: ZIP IT BUCKO! (Heart Head then looks around and sees so many Valentine decorations) Heart Head: Time to take care of these! (Heart Head then destroys all of the decorations) Heart Head: Done! (Heart Head then sees Valentine's cards) Heart Head: Gross! Time to die cards! (Heart Head then rips up all the cards) Employee: What the hell is wrong with you? Heart Head: HEY! I TOLD YOU TO ZIP IT! (Heart Head then destroys more Valentines items. Then Culdee, Rh and Sunny enter) (Culdee then sees Heart Head) Culdee: HEY! Heart Head: OH SH*T! (Heart Head then runs) Culdee: He must be the Heart Headed guy) Rh: Get him! (Culdee races through one of the isles and catches up with Heart Head) Culdee: COME HERE BOI! (Heart Head then grabs some chocolate and puts it near a lamp melting it. He then leaves it on the floor) Culdee: SH*T! (Culdee tries to avoid the melted chocolate but it is too late as he slips on it) Culdee: OW! Rh: Culdee are you okay! Culdee: I'm fine! Lets go get that moron! (Rh and Sunny look around but see that he is gone) Rh: Sh*t! Sunny: What do we do? Culdee: I don't know! But we have to keep looking! We cant let him ruin Valentine's day! (It then switches to Pensacola Amusement Park. A lot of people are going to an attraction called "The Tunnel of Love". Suddenly, Heart Head is seen from a hill) Heart Head: "Tunnel of Love"? More like, "Tunnel to Get Rid Of"! (Heart Head then presses a button on a remote and The Tunnel of Love explodes) Heart Head: BINGO! (Heart Head then runs away) (It then switches back to Sportster's where Rh and Sunny are drinking while Culdee playing Fortnite on his phone) Culdee: Aw come on! I have to get sniped! MarioFan: Dude! You really have to play that dumb sh*t in the bar?! Culdee: Well you don't see me thirsty! MarioFan: Well play something else! I swear that game gets on my nerves! Culdee: Fine! (Culdee then exits Fortnite and watches the news) Culdee: Woah! Hey guys! You might want to check this out! (Rh and Sunny then come up to Culdee. They then see the news) Goodman: BREAKING NEWS MKAY! Danger has happened in Pensacola Amusement Park! The Tunnel of Love had exploded. We don't know who would do this, but no one was hurt in the explosion. Police are currently investigating the bombing hoping to find an answer! Culdee, Rh and Sunny: WHAT?! Culdee: The Tunnel of Love has been blown up! Rh: It must be that Heart Head! Sunny: Why does he keep on doing this? Culdee: No clue at all! I think it's time we get personal with this Heart Head! Rh: Yeah! Sunny: Lets give him a piece of our mind! (Culdee, Rh, and Sunny then leave the bar) Bartender: Wait! You didn't even pay! Ugh! I hate this f*cking job! (Rh and Sunny are hiding behind a bush) Rh: Okay! This will work! Just stand still! (It then shows Culdee wearing a heart costume) Culdee: Come on why do I have to be the bait! Rh: Stop asking questions! Now, call for him! Culdee: *sigh* Oh look! I'm a little heart on Valentine's Day! I sure hope no one hurts me! (Suddenly some rustling is heard) Culdee: Gah! Who's there? (Heart Head then comes out of the shadows) Heart Head: Your worst nightmare! (Heart Head then points a gun at Culdee) Rh: NOW SUNNY! Heart Head: Wait what? (Sunny then pulls a lever. Then pink gas then surrounds Heart Head) Heart Head: AGH! WHAT THE- (Heart Head then hallucinates and sees a bunch of hearts dancing around) Heart Head: AGH! DIE HEARTS! (Heart Head then starts shooting everywhere) Rh: Culdee! Get over here! (Culdee then takes off the heart costume and hides behind a bush with Rh and Sunny) Culdee: Okay! What do we do now? Rh: Now, we knock him out! (Rh then walks to Heart Head) Rh: Lights out sunuvab*tch! (Rh attempts to knock out Heart Head but Heart Head snaps out of the hallucination and pushes away Rh) Sunny: RH! Rh: AGH! Heart Head: You think you can try to stop me?! Big deal! Time to end you Block Head! Rh: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! (Rh then jumps up to Heart Head and breaks his arm) Heart Head: AGH! Rh: That's why you don't call the Vandal Buster a block head! Heart Head: AGH! (Heart Head then brings out a heart shaped Walkie Talkie) Heart Head: Sir, I'm hurt! I need medical attention! Rh: Huh? (Suddenly a black helicopter then comes and exiting the helicopter is Badman) Rh: Badman? Badman: How are you doing guys? Culdee: Heart Head works with you? Badman: Yes! Ever since I failed to getting the ink jar and the death of Twelve, I found Heart Head on the side of the road. It turns out he hates love as much as I do! So I hired him to help destroy Valentine's Day! Now if you excuse me, I need to get him some medical attention! Culdee: Not gonna happen! Badman: Very well then. Throw it Heartie! Heart Head: Alright! (Heart Head then throws a pink cloud grenade that blinds Culdee, Rh, and Sunny) Culdee: AGH! Badman: Later chumps! (Badman and Heart Head enter the helicopter and drive away. Culdee, Rh, and Sunny are unblinded) Culdee: What the? (Culdee then looks up and sees the helicopter driving away. Heart Head looks out the window) Heart Head: This won't be the last time you saw me! I'll be back, and I will destroy Valentine's Day! Mark my words! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAH! (The Helicopter flies out of view) Rh: He's gone! Culdee: But good news! We saved Valentine's Day! Sunny: At least for this year! Culdee: Well lets get back to Crash and tell him the good news! Rh: Right! (Culdee, Rh and Sunny then run back to the Town Hall) Crash: So he's gone! Culdee: Yeah! He is gone! He wont be back until next year! Crash: Well thats good! The party is gonna begin in half an hour so we best get ready! Culdee: Awesome! (It then switches to Midnight. The Valentine's Day party has begun) Sunny: So what do we do next year when Heart Head returns? Culdee: No idea! But next year we better prepare! Sunny: Got it! Crash: Hey guys! I got boxes of Chocolates! Culdee: Awesome! Rh: COOL! Crash: Also here is your box of sweetened dirt for Sunny! Sunny: Thanks! (While Crash, Sunny, Culdee and Rh are talking, Ice Man is seen at the chocolate fountain table) Ice Man: Man this is gonna taste good! (Suddenly Firestar comes up) Firestar: Hey Ice Man! Ice Man: Hey Firestar! This party is cool is it? Firestar: Yeah! It is? Hey uh. I've been meaning to ask you something? Ice Man: Yeah? Firestar: I was wondering after this party is over, you want to go to the bar. I can get you a bottle of Liquid Nitrogen! Ice Man: Sure! I could also give you some hot sauce! Firestar: Awesome! (Spiderman then runs up) Spiderman: GET A ROOM NERDS! (Spiderman then webs away) Spiderman: WOO HOO! Firestar: What is up with him? Ice Man: No clue! (It then pans out of the Town Hall. The party music is still heard in the backround) (It then switches to Culdee entering his room) Culdee: Man that party rocked! Well, time for bed! (Culdee then looks at the audience) Culdee: Oh hey guys! Thanks for reading this short! And I hope you have a great Valentine's Day! And as saying thanks, here is a teaser to my next big story "Slendytubbies!" please take a look! (It switches to Nancy being pinned to the ground by someone. Invertosis is also seen caught by Bonnie) ???: Now! You're gonna t-t-tell us where the rest of your group is! Nancy: It is just us! Bonnie: Thats bullsh*t! (??? then kicks Nancy) Invertosis: NANCY! (Nancy then looks up. She then looks at ??? and gets a surprised look on her face. The screen turns black) Nancy (Voice): I thought you died! (The episode then ends) Trivia * This is Sunny's first appearance in a "CuldeeFell Shortz!" episode. * The short was originally supposed to be about Ice Man and Firestar but that idea was cut. * This marks the first appearance of Heart Head who would later appear in MarioFan2009 stories and later get turned into a semi-hero in "Heart Head, You're Fired". Category:From 2019 Category:Heart Head Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell12 Episodes Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:SML Shorts Category:Story Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Bartender Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Trashtalker69 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 2 Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Crash Bandicoot Episodes Category:Nancy Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes